


It Isn't Strange Until You Think About It (di ivyblossom)

by tieniiltempo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, It's For a Case, M/M, Prima volta, Translation, traduzione, È per un caso
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tieniiltempo/pseuds/tieniiltempo
Summary: Traduzione di “It Isn’t Strange Until You Think About It”, di ivyblossomJohn racconta la verità su come sono andate le cose. Per qualche strano motivo, “è per un caso” funziona sempre.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	It Isn't Strange Until You Think About It (di ivyblossom)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/gifts).
  * A translation of [It Isn’t Strange Until You Think About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305196) by [ivyblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyblossom/pseuds/ivyblossom). 



> **NdT:** la traduzione non è betata, tutti gli errori sono miei. Ho cercato di mantenere uno stile quanto più possibile simile all’originale, che vi invito a leggere.  
> Eventuali commenti verranno tradotti e fatti avere all’autrice.

Be’, sai come vanno queste cose. Sei amico di qualcuno per un po’, con il passare del tempo l’amicizia diventa qualcos’altro, alla fine lo ammetti, cose così. Nulla di straordinario, davvero. È tutto. Niente di sconvolgente.

Cosa? Bene. Se pensi davvero che dirtelo aiuterà.

Ma questo resta tra noi, va bene? Non lo andrai a dire ai giornali. O a mia sorella. È… be’, è privato. Personale. Un po’ imbarazzante, se devo essere onesto.

Segreto professionale? Be’, non saprei. Ho visto il tuo taccuino in mano a Mycroft Holmes, quindi non so quanto sicuro sentirmi di questa confidenzialità di cui parli.

Senza offesa. No, lo so. Non è colpa tua. Ma comunque…

Be’, va bene. Non che cambiare le serrature serva a qualcosa, ma non c’è niente di male nel cercare di rendergli appena più difficile sapere ogni singola cosa che mi succede.

Probabilmente sa già com’è successo, ora che ci penso.

Oh, be’.

È il caso di cui non scrivo. 

Non ricordo i dettagli del caso, in tutta onestà. Una parte era finita sui giornali, qualcosa veniva da Lestrade, qualche pezzo dalla rete di senzatetto di Sherlock, e poi da delle prove che ha raccolto spalmate sulle mattonelle della stazione della metro di Rotherhithe, non farmi domande. Tutti i dettagli si prolungavano su più settimane. Qualcosa su un club, e una maîtresse, o più di una, e dei cadaveri appesi a degli uncini per la carne, quella parte me la ricordo. Non ci stavo facendo totalmente attenzione, ma stavamo seguendo più casi in contemporanea, a dire il vero. A volte si confondono, capisci. È difficile starci dietro. Non per lui, ovvio. Per me. 

Mi ricordo la cosa degli uncini da macelleria, però. Stranamente. Raccapricciante. Difficile non ricordarli.

Ma ovviamente mi ero perso molti particolari, e non avevo modo di sapere come questi si connettevano per andare a formare il bizzarro piano d’azione a cui Sherlock aveva deciso di dedicare anima e corpo. Corpo, soprattutto.

Non è che mi consulti sempre su queste cose, sai. Spesso fa di testa sua e fa quello che ritiene giusto. Si aspetta che io lo segua, ovvio, e io lo faccio ogni volta. Quando ha un piano, non è facile fargli cambiare idea. In genere ha ragione, comunque, quindi chi sono io per dargli contro? Anche quando sembra una cosa da pazzi.

Così l’ho trovato in cucina a scorrere Grindr.

Come faccio a saperlo? Oh, dai. Tutti sanno cos’è Grindr. Lo avresti riconosciuto anche tu, se lo avessi visto da dietro le sue spalle come ho fatto io. È abbastanza ovvio.

Ovviamente ho chiesto. Giusto un attimo o due prima di rendermi conto che forse non era per un caso e non erano fatti miei. Solo che ero così abituato al fatto che tutto fosse relativo a un caso e che lui non avesse una vita privata, che non avevo considerato che potesse essere una domanda maleducata finché non mi è uscita. Ma non puoi rimangiartela una volta fatta, e devo essere arrossito, ma lui non si è voltato.

“Non posso essere vergine,” ha detto.

Sì, lo so. È quello che ho pensato anch’io. Un vero colpo di scena. Dopo tutti quegli articoli! A sangue caldo come tutti gli altri, Sherlock Holmes: la macchina da sesso, tutte quelle cose. Certo che li ho letti! Chi non l’ha fatto? Non che potessi evitarli. Tutte le persone che conosco mi hanno spedito i link. Vergine. Lo ha detto chiaro e tondo. Vergine!

Insomma, suo fratello lo aveva insinuato una volta, ma pensavo fossero solo prese in giro tra fratelli.

A quel punto non ero nemmeno sicuro se fosse gay o no. Avevo pensato di sì all’inizio, per qualcosa che aveva detto, ma poi c’era stata quella storia con Irene, che sono sicuro lo avesse toccato almeno un po’, certo, e poi Janine, ovvio… due donne con cui pensavo avesse… be’, provato qualcosa, se non fatto qualcosa, e mai un uomo. Cosa avrei dovuto pensare? Ad un certo punto potevo solo dedurre che fosse etero e non interessato, ma continuavo a ragionarci. Tra me e me, non con lui. Ovvio. 

Tutti quelli che lo conoscono un minimo hanno sempre pensato che stesse con me. Da subito. Ti dà da pensare, no? Perché non era così. Ma perché avrebbero pensato che si mettesse con un uomo? Dovevano pensare che fosse gay. O qualcosa del genere. Dovevano avere delle prove che io non avevo.

Quindi non ne ero mai stato sicuro, e non avevo molta voglia di parlarne, così non ho nemmeno mai chiesto.

Comunque: a quel punto non sapevo davvero. E all’improvviso c’è Grindr nella mia cucina. E la parola “vergine”. Sherlock che cercava un modo per non esserlo più. Il che dice molto, vero? Presumibilmente.

Quindi me ne sto là, a sentire queste cose, guardando ancora lo schermo di quel maledetto cellulare che tiene nella sua maledetta mano, quando mi rendo conto che primo, wow, credo che questo risponda alle mie domande e o adesso mi sta mentendo, cosa che sembra improbabile, o Janine ha mentito ai giornali e avevano ragione quelli che lo conoscono a pensare che si sarebbe trovato un ragazzo, piuttosto che una ragazza. Ma lui non l’aveva fatto, tutto sembrava dimostrare il contrario. Non lo aveva fatto, in tutto questo tempo. Non aveva… Hai capito.

A meno che non avesse una definizione molto particolare di “vergine”. 

Era per il caso. Era così esplicito, il mondo degli uncini per la carne e dei club da fighetti snob, ed erano così attenti a chi entrava, cosa faceva e cosa pensava mentre lo faceva, che ci sarebbero state tante domande inevitabili se ci fossimo fatti presentati lì. Ha detto che vi ci saremmo dovuti infiltrare, e che aveva bisogno di essere almeno un minimo qualificato per starci.

Era la prima volta che sentivo parlare di tutto questo. Come dicevo: non stavo facendo molta attenzione a questo caso. Non mi ero nemmeno reso conto che fosse un caso vero e proprio, fino a quel momento. Tutto quello che sapevo è che c’erano dei cadaveri appesi a degli uncini per la carne, e che c’era qualcos’altro di piuttosto scandaloso.

Sì, non ne sono sicuro: non so cosa pensasse che avremmo fatto, esattamente. Aveva detto che “saremmo andati” sotto copertura. Lui e io. Come coppia, immagino, non lo so. Forse era solo un plurale maiestatis, ma ne dubito. Non siamo mai arrivati davvero fin là, anche se dirlo rovina un po’ il finale della mia storia. A quel punto tutto girava intorno al prepararsi a fare qualcosa che sentiva di dover fare. Mettere su la maschera, per così dire. E si trattava di sesso. Di Sherlock che era vergine. E Grindr era la risposta al suo problema. 

Così me ne sto lì impalato, probabilmente a bocca aperta, col cuore in gola. Penso: _Sherlock è vergine. Ed è gay, a quanto pare._ Cose che avrei dovuto sapere del mio migliore amico. Il mio coinquilino. La persona di gran lunga più importante della mia vita. Ma questi non sono proprio fatti miei. Fingi di non essere stupito anche se lo sei: conosci la sensazione.

Ma, a mia discolpa, qui c’è quello che non ho detto: non ho detto _e quindi sei cosa? Come diavolo è possibile? E Janine? E allora cos’è successo nella vasca da bagno? E Irene, se è per questo? Sei gay, quindi? Davvero? Perché l’ho sempre pensato. Perché non ne abbiamo mai parlato prima?_ Ho mantenuto un po’ di controllo, almeno. Ho preso per buono quello che mi ha detto. Ho cercato di non comportarmi in maniera sorpresa. Di fare finta che non ci fosse niente di nuovo.

Oh, lo so. Non aveva davvero bisogno di fare niente con nessuno. Non per andare sotto copertura come… be’, come un non-vergine. Menti e basta! Gliel’ho persino detto. È stato imbarazzante, sì. Ovvio. 

Così gli ho detto: non devi farlo per forza. Stavo ancora guardando Grindr, e anche lui. Non so, mi rendeva nervoso. Cosa avrebbe fatto, avrebbe portato a casa qualche tipo strano per saltargli addosso? Voglio dire. Certamente, no? Era proprio quello lo scopo.

La cosa non mi piaceva. Ero… be’, non voglio dire disgustato, ma qualcosa di simile. Non c’era niente di male nel… be’, qualunque cosa fosse, è solo che non volevo che qualche estraneo lo toccasse. Potrei chiamarlo istinto di protezione, ma non era quello. E sapevo che non si trattava di quello, anche se mi preparavo a comportarmi come se fosse stato così.

Ma come avrebbero mai saputo se era vergine o no in questo… sex club? Bordello? Congrega segreta di oscenità? Qualunque cosa fosse. Gli ho fatto notare anche questo, sì. Sicuramente non gli avrebbero chiesto delle referenze all’entrata. Non avrebbe dovuto mettersi in ginocchio, probabilmente. Anche se immagino che non si possa mai sapere. Non c’è un segno che dimostri definitivamente se sei vergine o no. Puoi mentire a riguardo. Non devi davvero…

Non credo di averlo detto a parole. Ero ancora un po’ sotto shock. Sapevamo entrambi cosa intendevo. A quel punto si è girato. Mi ha guardato con quello sguardo, come se mi stesse sfuggendo qualcosa di ovvio. E ha ammesso la verità.

Onestamente, penso che gli abbia fatto male dirlo. Non gli piace ammettere i suoi punti deboli. È solo che pensava di non poter fingere in maniera efficace in un contesto come quello. Be’, non l’ha detto con queste parole. Non ha mai davvero detto di avere una scarsissima conoscenza del sesso tra umani consenzienti, ma lo avevo sempre sospettato, e ho capito dove stava andando a parare. L’intero argomento lo faceva sentire a disagio. Non poteva essere a disagio se dovevamo risolvere questo caso.

“Non devi farlo per forza.” Questo era il mio punto di vista sulla cosa.

“Sì che devo.” Questo era il suo.

Così, mi ha fatto scattare la sua foto. Per il suo profilo. Mi ha dato il suo telefono e si è sistemato un po’ i capelli guardandosi allo specchio, poi si è messo in piedi contro il muro e mi ha lanciato quello che penso avrebbe dovuto essere uno sguardo sexy. E da lì ho iniziato a capire il suo punto di vista. Non aveva idea di come lanciare uno sguardo sensuale, o uno sguardo da _voglio che mi scopi_ , che è quello a cui penso che stesse puntando. Gli ho detto di smetterla di guardami come se fosse stitico. Sono riuscito a fotografarlo appena prima che mi lanciasse un’occhiataccia, gli occhi scuri e la faccia che stava appena appena entrando nella zona _anfibio scocciato_. Gli faceva sembrare le labbra meno piene di quanto non fossero, ma sembrava magnifico e allergico alle cazzate, quindi mi sembrava più corretto.

Non so: forse era quello il genere di foto che volevo che mettesse su un sito come quello. Una che dicesse _non toccarmi_. L’ho guardata per qualche secondo, poi gli ho detto che questa era quella buona. Non ha fatto storie. 

Gli ho restituito il telefono, ed è in quel momento che ho deciso.

Strana decisione, no. Davvero. Strano prenderla così velocemente, in un contesto del genere. Ma l’ho fatto. Credo di aver iniziato a pensarci quando ho capito cosa stava facendo. No: ci avevo sempre pensato. Ecco la verità. Non avevo mai smesso di pensarci, in effetti.

“Non devi farlo così,” gli ho detto. “Conosci un sacco di persone che ti aiuterebbero, se volessi.”

Intendevo dire me. Ma non se n’è reso conto. Non so perché; non gliel’ho chiesto. Dovrei, vero? Lo farò stanotte. Glielo chiederò.

Invece, mi ha preso in giro, scuotendo la testa. “Molly,” ha detto, “Certo. Nemmeno io sono così crudele.”

Va be’. Chi altro ha nominato? Non ricordo. Ne ha elencati ed esclusi alcuni altri, ma non molti. Il mio cervello a quel punto ribolliva. Non ero nemmeno nella lista.

“Cosa ne dici di me?” Ho detto. Tranquillo, se ricordo bene. Ma deciso. L’ho guardato dritto in faccia quando l’ho detto, anche se non mi stava guardando. Guardava di nuovo Grindr. 

Non volevo che lo facesse. Non aveva nessuna pazienza per i convenevoli, e probabilmente non gli sarebbe importato se qualcuno fosse stato rude o poco sensibile circa la sua situazione. Ma non volevo che Sherlock si gettasse in pasto a quei lupi. Pensavo che lo avrebbero fatto a pezzi. Sentimentale, sì. Lo sono.

Non volevo quello per lui, non con un estraneo che non lo conosceva o non lo capiva. Sì, è un bell’uomo, potevo vederlo. Lo avevo sempre saputo. Certo non avrebbe avuto problemi a trovare qualcuno che accettasse la sua offerta. Se lo sarebbero accaparrato in un secondo, senza dubbio. E allora io sarei dovuto andare di sopra a nascondermi, sapendo quello che stava succedendo. No, non avevo intenzione di farlo. Ma era più per me che per lui, davvero. Mi vergogno un po’ ad ammetterlo, ma è così.

Mi ha guardato. Ha messo giù il telefono. 

“Ti stai offrendo?”

“Se questo è quello che pensi di dover fare. Sì.” Mi sentivo come nell’esercito di nuovo, ispezionato durante la parata. Sfidato a distogliere lo sguardo, ma costretto dal dovere a non farlo. Mi stava fissando, cercando un segno del fatto che stessi scherzando, immagino. Non scherzavo. Avevo già deciso.

Insomma. Voglio dire: dovevo farlo. Ovvio. Vedi, lui è mio. È sempre stato mio. Sono io che mi devo prendere cura di lui, e devo proteggerlo, e se lui sente che questo è quello che deve fare per sentirsi sicuro di sé quando si metterà in una situazione rischiosa, pensi che non lo seguirò fino in fondo? Non starò al suo fianco? Non mi assicurerò che lui abbia quello di cui ha bisogno, qualunque cosa sia? Quindi sì, certo. Io ci stavo.

Mi sembrava di essermi gettato sotto una pioggia di proiettili, ad essere sincero. Quella conversazione. Potevo sentire la mia adrenalina schizzare fino al soffitto.

“Va bene.” Ha cancellato l’app dal suo telefono. Mi sono sentito rassicurato, e poi vagamente terrorizzato. Cosa diavolo avevo appena accettato di fare? “Stanotte,” ha detto. “Ok? Non ha senso tirarla per le lunghe.”

Dovrei dirti che era circa mezzogiorno.

Non sono sicuro del perché non avessimo cominciato subito. Credo sia così che funziona il suo cervello. Non capiva il sesso, quindi ne aveva un’impressione molto fanciullesca. Nella sua mente era qualcosa che succedeva solo di notte, dietro a una porta chiusa, dopo cena. All’ora di andare a letto. Credo sia per quello che ha deciso di aspettare. Anzi, non ha _deciso_ di aspettare, è questo il punto. È solo che non ha messo in discussione l’orario convenzionale. E io non sapevo cosa dire, quindi non ho detto niente. 

Così ho avuto un pomeriggio e una sera di finta normalità per pensare a cosa avevo accettato di fare, e non posso dire che l’attesa non fosse insopportabile. Avrei dovuto dire, _fanculo, facciamolo adesso_ , ma non l’ho fatto. Immagino che fossi nervoso. Cercavo di essere sensibile, anche se non sembrava importargli della sensibilità. 

Mi sono accertato di avere tutto quello che ci sarebbe potuto… servire. Ce l’avevo. Ho dovuto tirarlo fuori dal fondo di un cassetto, era roba che non avevo, sai, usato per molto tempo, ma ero preparato.

I boy scout ti danno un distintivo per questo? Dovrebbero. Scherzo, scherzo.

Dopo cena ho iniziato a diventare davvero nervoso. Avevo delle domande, e lui non mi dava occasione di farle, e non so nemmeno quali avrei voluto chiedere davvero. A quel punto non sapevo per certo se si considerasse gay o no. Come se importasse. Volevo sapere se aveva una vera preferenza, o se era solo una cosa da spuntare dall’elenco. Pensavo che avrebbe potuto condizionare come le cose… sarebbero andate. Ma aveva cominciato con Grindr, no? E con me. Mi aveva accettato senza discutere, ma in fondo perché no? Meglio me che…

Comunque sia, questa era la situazione nella mia testa. Volevo sapere cosa pensava che avremmo fatto. Avevo iniziato a immaginare scenari anche più imbarazzanti.

Non sono nemmeno sicuro di come ho tirato fuori le parole. Non erano le mie parole migliori. Ho dovuto cominciare e interrompere la domanda più volte. Ha avuto pazienza, questo glielo concedo. Non sembrava per nulla nervoso. Volevo sapere cosa volesse fare. Dal punto di vista del sesso, intendo. 

“Qualunque cosa mi assicuri di farmi pienamente accettare come non-vergine, John. Sai cosa significa.”

Lo sapevo. Ho perso il coraggio prima di riuscire a chiedergli da che lato della cosa voleva stare. A quel punto, ho deciso che sarei andato a istinto.

Erano circa le dieci e mezzo quando mi ha finalmente guardato e ha detto, “Andiamo?” Quindi avevo avuto dieci ore abbondanti per macerarmi, e considerare ogni possibile modifica, e per chiedermi cosa diavolo stavo cercando di ottenere.

Non aveva davvero idea di cosa stava facendo, bisogna dirlo. Assolutamente nessuna idea. Mi odierebbe se sapesse che te lo sto dicendo. Non scriverlo, non abbiamo davvero bisogno che ne resti testimonianza. Non era sembrato a disagio per tutto il giorno, ma quando siamo entrati in camera sua si è tolto i vestiti come se fosse stata una visita medica o come se io non fossi stato lì, ha spento la luce e si è messo sul letto, sulla schiena. Con le braccia aperte e le gambe chiuse.

“Ok,” ha detto. “Vai.” Mi sono quasi messo a ridere. Per fortuna non l’ho fatto. Non so come sarebbe finita. Ha la capacità di ridere di se stesso, ma non sono sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a usare quella capacità, quella notte.

È stato molto lento. Volutamente lento, alla fine perfino più lento di come potrebbe aver voluto. Ci sono volute ore. È stato… è stato fantastico a dire la verità. È stato bellissimo. Posso dirlo? Be’, lo è stato. Mi sono dimenticato perché lo stavamo facendo e l’ho solo… l’ho fatto.

Io… sai che lui è la persona più importante della mia vita. Su questo non c’è dubbio. Morirei volentieri con lui, o per lui, se dovesse essere il caso. E potrebbe succedere, un giorno. Stare senza di lui mi fa stare malissimo, questo lo so. Se non fossero state tutte quelle altre cose a far fallire il mio matrimonio, già questa da sola lo avrebbe fatto. Va oltre… questo, intendo, va oltre il sesso, l’attrazione e cose simili. È quello, ma è anche qualcos’altro, qualcosa di più. Non so come spiegarlo. Dovresti… dovresti saperlo e basta. Cosa significhi lui per me. Io l’ho sempre saputo. Quindi è ovvio che sarebbe stato… be’. Intenso, in questo modo. Avrebbe scatenato un sacco di cose.

Va be’.

Quindi è successo.

La mattina dopo ci siamo svegliati sul tardi. Le cose erano… imbarazzanti, come spesso succede in questi casi. La notte prima era buio, e ora non lo era più. Lui era un po’ irrequieto, ma niente di tragico. Ho preparato la colazione. Mrs Hudson, la nostra padrona di casa, che vive al piano di sotto, ci ha portato tè e biscotti, come sempre. Non sembrava sospettare che qualcosa fosse cambiato. Abbiamo letto il giornale, mangiato, lui ha lavorato al computer, le cose erano relativamente… normali. 

No, certo che no! Non ne abbiamo parlato, di cosa dovevamo parlare? Non avrei detto niente. E nemmeno lui l’ha fatto.

Be’, finché non l’ha fatto, più o meno.

“Non sono sicuro.” Ha esordito così. E ha catturato la mia attenzione. Cattura sempre la mia attenzione, ad essere sinceri. “Non sono sicuro che fosse… abbastanza.”

Se mi sono sentito inadeguato, per un momento? Sì, certo. Adesso, devo dire, so bene che non ho niente per cui non sentirmi all’altezza, me l’hanno detto molte volte, ma quando qualcuno ti dice che fare sesso con te non è stato _abbastanza_ per fargli smettere di sentirsi vergine, be. È inevitabile che tu ti senta un po’ deluso.

“No,” ha detto. “Non in quel senso.” Deve avermelo letto in faccia. È diventato più bravo a leggere le emozioni, rispetto a quando l’ho incontrato la prima volta. Era davvero terribile. È diventato una strana sfumatura di rosa. “Voglio dire… no. Certo che è… no, no.”

Non lo vedevo così agitato da molto tempo. A posteriori, in un certo senso era… adorabile. Ma io ero piuttosto offeso, quindi non mi è sembrato adorabile in quel momento.

“Dovremmo… Be’. Rifarlo. Solo per… per me, per farmi sentire più sicuro. Devo sembrare completamente sicuro di me come… persona che ha una vita sessuale. Per il caso.”

A quel punto mi sono rilassato un po’. Pensavo volesse qualcosa di… be’, sai. Più grande. O altro. Mi aspettavo che rispuntasse Grindr con una richiesta molto più specifica. Ma non è quello che è successo. Eravamo ancora io e lui, voleva solo farlo di nuovo. E io alla sua richiesta ero scattato sull’attenti. E non solo io, se capisci cosa intendo.

Non abbiamo aspettato che facesse buio, stavolta. Ho dovuto convincerlo che fosse perfettamente normale farlo dopo pranzo, alla luce del giorno, ma si è dimostrato disponibile.

È stato… be’. Sì.

Era tutto molto serio, a quel punto. Sai cosa intendo? Niente risate, solo… ecco. Le cose erano assolutamente serie tra noi. Penso che avessimo solo… un sacco di cose da dirci, capisci, ma senza usare le parole. È così che la vedo, se ci ripenso. Come se stessimo parlando di qualcosa di cui non potevamo parlare.

Così a metà pomeriggio, con la luce che entrava, e i rumori che salivano dalla strada, voci e clacson delle auto, persone che andavano avanti con le proprie vite, lui era tra le mie braccia, sai, dopo. Senza dire niente, respirava e basta. E gli ho baciato la fronte e accarezzato i capelli e ho pensato, bene. Adesso non posso stare senza di te, sai. Non posso. Come se avessi mai potuto.

Non ha chiesto nulla nello specifico quella sera, ma è successo comunque. Mi sono comportato come se lo avesse chiesto, e lui non ha obiettato. 

E poi c’è stata la mattina dopo, prima di uscire dal letto, nemmeno per quella c’è stato bisogno di parole.

C’era un caso da risolvere quel giorno. Qualcosa che aveva a che fare con delle impronte digitali su della vecchia carta carbone e con un telefonino nel Tamigi. Non ci stavo prestando attenzione come avrei dovuto. Invece, prestavo attenzione a lui.

Era diverso. Lo so che non è qualcosa che ti cambia davvero. Non ho una bacchetta magica nelle mutande, questo lo so. Ma eccolo là. Diverso. Più sicuro di sé, sempre che voglia dire qualcosa, visto quanto sicuro di sé è anche di solito. Più sul pezzo, immagino. Più con i piedi per terra. Più a suo agio con il suo corpo, forse. Anche se a ripensarci non credo fosse stato tanto il sesso quanto tutto il resto. Cosa… be’. Cosa provavamo a riguardo. E cosa provavamo… l’uno per l’altro. Lo sai. Non lo dirò.

Mi sembrava di essere in vacanza.

È stato in quel momento che ho cominciato a preoccuparmi di quando sarebbe finito. Il caso sarebbe passato e avremmo dovuto smettere con questa cosa, ovviamente. Ho iniziato a piangerlo in quel preciso momento, mentre lo guardavo spiegare alcune prove a Greg, gesticolando con enfasi. Avevo baciato il palmo di quelle mani. Avevo baciato quei polsi. Mi sentivo sprofondare.

È stato lui quella notte a comportarsi come se me lo avesse già chiesto, e io avessi accettato. È iniziato sul divano, e non avevo intenzione di fermarlo.

Mi sono svegliato nel cuore della notte. Avevo sete, quindi mi sono alzato e sono andato in cucina. Quando sono tornato da lui, lui era sveglio, seduto con i piedi per terra, in un certo senso… Non so bene come spiegarlo. Sull’orlo di un attacco di panico, ma senza dire niente. Quando sono tornato e ho appoggiato il bicchiere d’acqua sul comodino, è sembrato rilassarsi. Si è rimesso a letto, e io l’ho raggiunto. Mi ha cercato con quelle mani. È stato lì che mi sono reso conto che questa cosa era diventata un po’ complicata per entrambi.

È andata avanti così per altri quattro giorni. 

Sì, lo so. Io non ho chiesto, lui non ha detto nulla, così abbiamo continuato. Ad accertarci che lui non fosse più vergine. Non è strano finché non ci pensi.

Ci sono voluti quattro giorni prima che io vedessi l’articolo sul giornale. Il bordello, gli uncini. Il caso era stato risolto. L’ho guardato. All’inizio ha fatto finta di non sapere cosa stessi leggendo, poi ha fatto una faccia imbarazzata. 

“Il suo assistente personale ha testimoniato,” ha detto. Penso che stesse un po’ chiedendo scusa, ma sempre restando in quei limiti entro cui poteva negare tutto.

“Quando?”

“La settimana scorsa”.

“Ah.” Ho lisciato le pagine del giornale e continuato a leggere. L’assistente. Mai fidarsi di un assistente. “Prima o dopo che abbiamo…” Non avevo intenzione di dirlo. Sapeva cosa intendevo.

Si è schiarito la gola. “Prima.” L’ho guardato. Sorpreso. “Appena prima,” ha protestato, come se questo migliorasse le cose. “Nel pomeriggio, appena prima…” Si è fermato e ha lasciato cadere la cosa.

Appena prima. Un’espressione spaventata è passata sul suo volto per circa tre secondi, prima che se la togliesse di dosso e diventasse imperturbabile.

Il caso si era concluso prima ancora di cominciare. Sherlock sapeva che era concluso sin da prima di togliersi i vestiti e stendersi sul letto, pronto a farsi deflorare da me. Per il caso. E non aveva detto niente.

Ho iniziato a ridere. Ho riso fino a piangere. Era divertente, ma immagino che più di tutto fosse per il sollievo. Finiamo sempre per ridere alle scene del crimine, non importa quanto sia inappropriato. E credetemi, so quanto era inappropriato. Avrei dovuto essere arrabbiato. Avrei dovuto essere assolutamente furioso, avrei dovuto prendere a calci le sedie e insultarlo. Ma non ero arrabbiato. Siamo così.

Potevo capire che non aveva voluto mentirmi solo per portarmi a letto, ma in qualche modo lo aveva fatto lo stesso. Questa è la parte davvero divertente. Non è una cosa buona, ovvio. Non consiglierei a nessun altro di farlo. Ma in ogni caso, è divertente. Quanto in là abbiamo dovuto spingerci per fare una cosa che tutti pensavano facessimo già.

Non ridevo così tanto da molto tempo. Stavo ancora ridendo quando l’ho riportato a letto, e ho riso durante quasi tutto quello che è successo dopo. È bello, sai, è anche meglio quando puoi ridere.

C’è qualcosa di davvero fantastico nel sentire Sherlock Holmes che ti ridacchia nell’orecchio. Dovete credermi sulla parola.

Questo resta tra noi, vero? Lasciamo le cose così. Lasciamo che la gente creda quello che vuole. Non c’è bisogno che sappiano com’è successo, alla fine. Tutti sanno che è successo. E questo basta.


End file.
